Justyn Michael
Justyn Michael McConnell (Born November 12,1991) is an American professional wrestler currently wrestling as "Jamerson" VCW (Las Vegas) As Jay Jameson, Justyn worked VCW (Vegas Championship Wrestling) shows mainly in a tag team with called "Nightmare Creatures" In VCW, Nightmare Creatures performed in several Main Events, and Championship Matches, having being involved in major storylines within the company until VCW closed their doors in 2010. 3DW (New York) April 2011 Jay moved to New York and signed a wrestler's contract to 3DW. Jay debuted at 3DW's Born to Bleed 4-22-11 in Sidney, New York in a tag team match, teaming with Joey Image to take on The Gods of Destruction. Jay tagged in Joey hoping for a hot tag from his fresh partner. Joey instead of attacking the other team turned around and tagged Jay back into the match. This caused instant heat on Joey from the crowd. The God's of Destruction then hit several double team moves on Jay for the win.Jay later began working as a heel in 3DW taking a student named Jesse Lee under his wing as his "Apprentice". Jay would go on to become a trainer at 3DW's training center. Jay worked 3DW's June Supercard teaming with Chris Knievil and Johnny Kadilac to take on The Hilbilies and Super Bad. This would be Jay's last match for the company. Team Better Than You Jameson debuted in the World of Action Wrestling (WAW) on March 31, 2011 as "The Celebrity" Jay Jameson winning WAW's Lord of the Ring (20 man over the top rope battle royal) to become WAW Heavyweight Champion. Following the match Jay began introduced himself to the crowd, then introduced his manager Kayley James. They would call their stable "Team Better Than You" Kayley would help Jay retain the title until June 4, 2011 when he lost an "I Quit" match to AMT (Amazing Matt Taylor) Following the match Jay proposed to Kayley James, saying he wanted to make her Kayley Jameson. Jay claimed if he had to spend a life outside of WAW he wanted to spend that life with her. Kayley slapped Jay in the face and planted a kiss on AMT. AMT then laid out Jameson with a Super Kick. This would of course end "Team Better Than You" 2012 - Present Justyn returned home to Las Vegas, following his knee injury. He would spend nearly a year outside the ring sidelined with an injury. During that time he made guest appearances in several web shows, and even started his own website justynmichael.com, where he featured his own monthly show OTR. OTR would include footage of him hanging out with Celebs on the Las Vegas strip, show inside of his tattoo shop, and getting to know his co workers. December of 2012 Justyn announced his knee was fully recovered, and a doctor cleared him to exercise once again. Justyn began training again just days later. In February of 2013 he revealed to several fans that he had signed a contract with Adrenaline Unleashed and would be making his official return vin late 2013. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' *Last Shot (Snap Reverse STO) *Spinning Sitout Spinebuster *Spear *'Nicknames' *"DreamKiller" *"The Nightmare" *"The Celebrity" Stables/Tag Teams *Nightmare Creatures *The Connection *Team Better Than You﻿ ﻿ Championships and accomplishments *WAW Heavyweight Champion (1 time) *AXPW Heavyweight Champion (2 times) *ESWF Empire State Champion (1 time) *ESWF Tag Team Champion (3 times) with Kayley James Managers *Vegas Nick *Kayley James *Jesse Lee Themes *"I Created A Monster" by The Animal in Me *"All American Nightmare" by Hinder Category:Vegas Championship Wrestling current roster Category:American wrestlers